


Happy Daddy's day

by sharkbutt1



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Carrying bridal style, Comforting Wade, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wade, Fathers Day, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Masochist, Old movie references, Sad, Sad Peter, Sexy stuff later, moles, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbutt1/pseuds/sharkbutt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey is upset about fathers day and Deadpool is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed softly as he gazed over the city. Not really focusing on anything so all the lights of the city blurred together. 

There was an ache in his chest. He had been trying to ignore it since he started patrolling the city.  
This is one of the most undesirable days of the year, fathers day. Peter didn't care necessarily that he didn't have a father to spend the day with, but this is usually the day Aunt May and Peter would spend with Uncle Ben. 

Peter would usually be with Aunt May having dinner with her, so she wouldn't be alone. But her neighbors invited her over to have dinner with them. Peter didn't want to intrude so he passed on the offer. The look Aunt May gave him felt like a punch to the gut. But it would have been better than sitting around a family pretending everything is okay. 

"God I'm so selfish" I groan quietly to myself. 

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself baby boy" Deadpool says to the right of him. 

Peter's eyes widened behind the mask and jumped out of his skin as he whipped his head. 

"Deadpool?! Jesus Betty Crocker you gave me a heart attack!" 

"Well that's one I haven't heard before! Sorry 'bout that baby boy I was walking home from one of my un-aliving dinner date's when I had my own spidey sense. Not like your spidey sense, when something bad is going to happen. Mine was this strong, warm tingle that went from my chest down to myyy~" Peter watched and Deadpool's hand traveled down his chest to his rippling abs and his hand stopped teasingly just before his dick. Spidey stared at the wiggling fingers till his brain caught up with him. Thank God he was wearing his mask cause damn he was red. Peter whipped his head back up to Deadpool's surprised but questioning look. 

Peter was at a lost for words. He had no idea why he played into Deadpool's silly antics. But was thankful when he didn't press the subject anymore. 

"So baby boy what's got the friendly neighborhood spiderman feeling so down in the dumps" he says cheerfully. Petter turns from looking at Deadpool to back at the city lights. He let's out a long breath of air debating if he should play it off. Or just tell him what's eating him up, it's not like he has anyone else to talk about these things with. 

"It's just today's holiday, that's all"

Peter states. Deadpool grabs his own chin and tilts his head slightly, with a strong 'thinking hard look'.

"Don't tell me- Oh I've got it! It's flag day!!" He says excitedly.  

Peter's eyebrows staunch together and a confused look plagues his face behind his mask. 

"No, um flag day was last week" he says adding a light chuckle. 

"What! Are you kidding me- I was waiting all year for Flag Day and I missed it"

"Are u really that upset about it?"

"No I'm just kidding baby boy, but what is today's holiday" he asks with a patient and warm tone. Peter smiles softly at how Deadpool asks this. This is just one of the many sides Dea- no Wade has to himself. Hardly anyone has the chance to experience the many different sides of him. Peter feel honoured that he is lucky enough to know someone as amazing as Wade.  
Feeling more relaxed Peter says softly. 

"It's Father's Day"

"Having daddy issues at home, even if he is really you dad I'm still your daddy and I won't forgive him if he hurts you" Wade adds in a protective tone, but I could tell that he was only half serious. But it still sent butterflies to the bottom of his stomach when Wade proclaimed to be his daddy. Peter blushed hard at his own thoughts. Peter chuckles uneasily,

"Actually I don't have a dad. But that's not the problem"  
Wade was about to add to his words when Peter put his hand up to stop him. He puts his hands down slowly, trying to calm his anxious breathing. He hasn't talked about this to anyone before and it was a little scary. Peter takes a large breath in and shakely exhales. 

"Spidey you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, but I'm here for you. Otay?" Wade says as he scoots closer on the ledge and puts a warm large hand on his shoulder. Peter chuckles softly at his Little Rascals reference. But Wade was Close enough now for Peter to lay his head gently on wades shoulder. Wade's body with still for a second before he relaxed and used his hand that was on Peter's shoulder to his left shoulder blade.  
With Wade having such a grounding presence, Peter knew he could continue without feeling like he was falling. Swallowing the invisible lump in his throat. 

"Today's the day I would have spent it with my aunt and uncle...  but my uncle. He. He was murdered around 3 years ago. My aunt and uncle are the ones who raised me. I know it so long ago. But it was my fault he died. If I had been stronger I- I cou-could have-" Peter didn't realize he had been crying till Wade was shh-ing softly. Wade moved to he was behind the ledge of the building. Wade scooped Peter up bride style, Peter was about to protest but Wade sat down where he stood. His back against the ledge. He held Peter in his arms like a small child being comforted. In a way that's exactly what he was doing. 

Peter was at a loss for words as he stared up at Wade. But being held by such strong warm arms felt so good. Peter was still sniffling when Wade raised his hand to stroke the side of Peter's face with his thumb. Peter leaned into the touch, allowing himself to feel vulnerable. 

"Baby boy you did all you could with what you had-" Wade probably felt when he was about to protest his statement. But he added. "But Daddys proud of you and how brave it is for you to talk about something that haunts you so much." 

Peter felt so many emotions that it was hard to decipher them all. He blushed hard and found himself loving the praise. But talking about how brave he was. Just so overwhelming for Peter to comprehend in his state of mind. 

"Spidey you can cry, I won't judge you. I promise" I could hear the soft smile behind his words. The warmth of his words sent the last of Peter's resolve over the edge. Peter gently took Wade's hand and used it to cover his face. Even with his mask on he felt naked and broken. But hiding behind such a loving hand felt like to good of an opportunity to pass up. With Wade's hand and both of Peter's hand holding wades hand down gently. Peter let the water works fly. All the years worth of depression and sorrow come out. Peter could feel his shoulders shaking. 

Peter didn't know how long they stayed like that. But when the gross, wet feel of tears and snot littered the inside of his mask made Peter finally took in his surroundings. He moved Wade's hand back from his face and saw some snot on it. He took his hand and  wiped the snot off on his chest. Wade chuckled softly at his actions. 

"Do you feel better?" Wade asked gently. Peter smiled gently and nodded. He moved to open his mouth but felt the snot against his lips and grimaced out loud. Peter felt a chill run up his spine at how gross it felt. So he reached up and started pulling off his mask when Wade grabbed up wrist. Peter already had his mask to his mouth. 

"Wait baby boy, do you know what you're doing" he said in a quick unsure voice. 

"But wadeeeee, there is so much snot on the inside of this. You can close your eyes- wait no ill just turn around" Peter sits up and turns so he is in Wade's lap with is back against his chest. 

Wade watches this all go down with wide eyes. Cause spidey hasn't used his name before and he not only did he say his name but whined it. *potential boner #1  
And then he gets in my lap like he owns it. *potential boner #2 and then having to actually keep myself from sprouting said potential boners. Wade was pulled out of his own thoughts when spidey asks for a cloth of some sort to wipe his face. 

"Oh ya! Give me a sec" Having completely forgot about his sexual predicaments only moments before. Wade leans forwards to reach into on of his back pockets to grab a tissue. 

Peter jumps just slightly at the new contacts against his back and wades face coming up close to the back of his ear. When Wade says lowly in a strained voice. 

"Sorry baby boy, give me a second" he says distractedly.  
Peter clutches his mask to his chest as he holds his breath. As wades voice sends a warm feeling down to his lower stomach again. God why is he so attractive when he isn't trying. Peter didn't realize Wade was talking to him till he saw a tissue- wait is this,

"A handkerchief?" Peter asks curiosity and he looks at it. At one corner is sewn the letters W.W. Peter smiles at the letters and runs his thumb over thread. The feeling of nostalgia runs through him. 

"Yeah, some sweet old lady almost got hit by a truck a year or so back. And she wanted to repay me back but had no money. I told her i didn't need any money but she asked for my name and told me to meet her back at this corner the next day. And when I saw her again she gave me the handkerchief. I haven't used it since. I didn't want to ruin it." He muses mostly to himself.  
"I think her name was M-marry, no that isn't it m..mmma" 

"Wait was her name May!?" Peter's eyes had widened and he turned around to face Wade excitedly, a smile on his face. 

Wade's eyes nearly bugged out to full white circles, face frozen. Then he slapped his hands hard over his eyes. 

"I promise I didn't see- much.. well actually I saw the whole thing. But I'll make myself forget.. might be hard though. Don't know if I can forget a beautiful face like that." He mumbles the last sentence but Peter heard it. 

Peter at first finds himself in a state of panic but then realizes that he feels somewhat relieved. A soft smile graces his lips. As he grabs both of wades wrists. 

"Wade it's okay. I don't mind if you saw. But I'm glad you saw instead of anyone else. You can look now, I trust you."  

Peter let's go of Wade's wrists and sits back slightly and waits. Wade slowly drops his hands from his face and slowly opens his eyes. Peter allows Wade to look him over.

But he can't help the slight blush that creeps across his cheeks. 

"You are so beautiful, even if your face is half covered in snot." Wade says fondly. Peter's eyes widened and his face turns red. He bring the handkerchief of to his face to scrub away out of embarrassment. But Wade takes it from him and softly murmurs,

"Here let me"

As spidey closes his eyes Wade takes this opportunity to stare at his face. 

(My god he is breath taking)

[Are those freckles!! You know we're a slut for freckles]

Wade let's the boxes have their conversation while he begins to memorize every detail of his face. The long dark eyelashes. To the soft freckles that are under his eyes and run down his nose. But Wade knows that any farther away he wouldn't be able to see the freckles. He is thankful for how close he is. His nose has Wade's mouth grinning at the corners. Upturned and round, but fits his face very well. Wade follows spideys tongue as it darts out and licks his lips. Making them a rosier colored red. Wade forcibly drags his eyes away from spideys lips to the moles the dot his pale skin. Wade brings his hand down when he is done with the wipe down. Spidey opens his eyes and the city lights reflect off of them in the best possible way. 

(Wade- Wadddddeeee)

[Stop being a creep. Your making him uncomfortable]

Wade turns his head away feeling ashamed. And apologizes. He cannot tell who he is even apologizing to, spidey or the boxes. Spidey chuckles softly and tells him it's fine as he takes his gloved hand and ruffles through his hair. Making it stand on end. It is too adorable. 

"I like you moles" Wade finds himself saying to no one in particular. But it makes spidey blush non the less. 

[Flustered spidey is the best spidey] 

"Thanks, I personally don't really like them. Everyone always tells me how cute is look with them. But I guess I just have to live with it. I mean you should see my back. It's covered in moles."

(I wanna see his back)

[I NEED TO SEE HIS BACK]

Agreed.

"Well baby boy, I happen too love stars very much. If I wasn't such a amazing mercenary who is the best at what he does. Then I would spend the rest of my days in a place where at night the sky would be covered with stars. But just looking at you face. Seeing all those beautiful constellations. Then I wouldn't have to go anywhere. "

Peter was at a lose for words, but he smiles softly and his cheeks pinken. Peter leans forward and pecks Wade on his mask where his lips should be. 

"Thank you" he says softly. 

Then a large cold wind sweeps through between the building. Peter shutters from it, subconsciously getting closer to wade. Wade wraps his arm around Peter buries his masked face in between Peter neck and shoulder. Peter smiles at his actions. 

"Baby boy you're so cold" he muses. 

"And you're so warm" Peter says and he nozzles closer. 

"I know the perfect way to warm you up" Peter was going to comment on the innuendo when Wade finished  
"With a nice hot bath" he says happily. Peter huffes out a chuckle. Peter starts to get up but falls back down, he looks up at Wade embarrassed.

"My legs are asleep " Peter chuckles. 

Wade laughs behind his mask and scoops Peter up again. 

"Don't worry Daddys here, Daddys got you" Wade says playfully. 

"Are you serious, Finding Nemo. Your bring out all the old movies"

"What do you mean"

"Well you made a little rascals reference earlier and now Finding Nemo."

"See this is why you're my favorite spidey" Wade says excitedly 

"It's Peter"

Wade looks down at Peter after he regained his composer. Wade tests his name. 

"Peter...peeeter. I really like that name" he looks down at Peter as he complements him. Wade starts walking with with him in his arms. Peter doesn't really try hard to hide his blush. 

 

"Wait where are we going?" Wade asks after they had been walking for 10 minutes. 

"I thought you knew where you were going!" Peter face palms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually so sorry it took me so long to write this. Sorry if this seems rushed. I’m super nervous to post this. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you like it. Happy Father’s Day. 
> 
> And seriously be careful if you use coconut oil in the shower. That stuff is hella slippery.

Peter huffes as he puts his mask back on after he cleaned the inside. Wade protested that he wait a little longer before he put it back on but Peter reminded him that he didn't want anybody else to know his identity. Wade smiled joyfully behind his mask knowing that he was the only one Peter had unmasked himself to. 

"Wade where are we even going" Peter said irritated, by was only half serious. 

"Well baby boy I was hoping you would have told me where to go, I mean we can go to my place but I would say the bathroom isn't... up to date with the sanitation regulations"

Peter didn't even want to imagine what wade had meant by that. 

"I think it would be faster if we went to my place, it's just a few blocks that way" Peter points in the direction they need to go in. 

"Buuuut you can put me down now. I can walk now"

"But petey-pie! It's not everyday you get to carry the sexiest crime fighter in New York!"

"Only in New York? Well why don't you find the sexiest crime fighter in all of the world and carry them" Peter says sarcastically. 

"Ohhh~~~ is that jealousy I hear?" Wade teases. 

"You wish" 

Peter wiggles harshly in Wade's arms, struggling to get out of his grip. He frees himself and starts to fall to the ground but Wade grabs him by his waist, holding him horizontally. While Peter still tries to free himself from wades grasp. 

"Wadddeee come on let me go. I feel like one of those small dogs you hover above the water"

Wade imagines that and laughs a large genuine laugh as he puts Peter down. Peter crosses his arms, watching him bend over to hold his sides and laugh. But Wade missed the small smile Peter had, even if it was covered by his mask.

"Was picturing me as a small dog really that funny" he comments sounding amused. 

"Yes. Yes it was" Wade stands up and wipes away a fake tear from his mask. 

Peter huffes out a small laugh and turns to walk in the direction of Peter's building when it starts to rain. Peter grabs Wades hand and pulls him down the street in a half run. “Come on, we’re not to far” Peter yells over the rain. 

After they use the fire escape to enter Peter’s small living room they are pretty much soaked. “Uh gross I hate getting my suit wet” Peter is already wrestling his mask off. “It’s like when you stack two cups and the bottom cup is wet inside and then the moisture causes the cups to suction. Then you’re pulling both cups trying to separate them!” Peter says in frustration as he tries to take the top half of his suit off and totally gets stuck. Wade chuckles at the display in front of him and grabs for the bottom hem and peels his shirt off. Wade huffs out a laugh when he finally gets Peters shirt and sees his hair in impossible angles and a pouty mouth. “Thanks” Peter says as a smile forms on his lips. Then Peter looks at Wades wet uniform,

"If you want... I have some sweats that might fit you.. but only if you want to!" Peter asked anxiously.  
"I don't know baby boy, I don't think you wanna see me with less than I already have on"  
"But the thing is, I really really wanna see you naked- I MEAN WITH LESS CLOTHES ON" Peter's face was flaming red and his heart was beating so fast. Peter couldn't believe he let that slip out of his mouth. Now Wade won't feel comfortable cause I'm a horny idiot. 

 

While Peter was having his inter-melt down. Wade's boxes were at a loss for words, wondering if Peter was truly serious. Then Peter let out a shaky sigh.  
"I don't want to force you to undress if you don't want to. But know that I will never judge you or show you anything less than what you deserve. And you deserve a lot ." Peter said with a small smile and had never broke eye contact with Wade's.

Now this time a pin could be heard if it had dropped in Wade's mind. There were crickets chirping and the boxes jaws would have dropped if they had one. No one in the history of fucking forever has ever said anything so profoundly pure and sincere. "Petey, close your eyes for a sec" Peter had a slight confused face but complied. Wade took off his mask and dropped it on the floor next to him. His limbs felt like their moving on their own. Then his shaking fingers reach to pull off his shirt. If Wade was to show anyone his scars willingly it would have to be Petey. But fucking hell this was terrifying.  
[What if he thinks were ugly]  
(What if he runs away, or kicks us out) 

Wade had to split his energy between taking off his clothes and ignoring the toxic words of the boxes. Once he had his shirt off, realizing that his shirt and mask off was a good start. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. "Okay baby boy I just want you to be prepared for what your going to see, but you can go ahead and take a look" Peter opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times to readjust to the lighting, but when he saw Wade he made a soft gasp.

Holy chicken nuggets was this man beautiful.

His broad shoulders and defining jawline, his lean hips and v-lines. Dear God those v-lines. Peter didn't know he had slowly started getting closer to wade, his hand twitching at his side. "Your gorgeous." Peter slipped out softly, and Wade went rigid, slowly opening disbelieving eyes. Peter looked up at Wade as he looked down. A soft smile was on Peter's lips, "I love your eyes.." the crystal blue eyes widened as he looked into Peter's warm honey eyes. 

Wade was taken back by how blown out Peter's pupils were, like his pupils were fucking huge. "C-can I touch you" Peter asks innocently, Wade's stomach felt like it was becoming warmer at Peter's request. Wade realized that Peter was still looking for his reply so he gave a shaky nod. Peter's hand went to the middle of his stomach, slowly gliding over each scar and muscle. Peter went toward his v-line and outlined the toned muscle, when Peter went to the other v-line he dragged his finger above wades waist line. He heard Wade softly gasp and he looked up to see a flustered looking Wade with his bottom lip in his mouth and a hungry look in his eyes. Peter's stomach dipped and his cock twitched as he watched wades breathing become heavier.

“You know your hand is really cold” wade says and licks his bottom lip. “Sorry I’m still cold from the rain, I’ll go take a shower and warm up” Peter let’s his hand slip off wade and peter gives him a knowing look as he turns and walks to the bathroom. 

Peter closes the bathroom door softly and wade looks down at his half chub. “I think that was an invitation.” Wade says softly. [That was 100% and invitation] The water in the bathroom starts up. (Uh dude- go in there!)

Wade stands in front of the bathroom door and desperately tries to swallow the lump in his throat. His heart is beating anxiously as he takes a long gulp of air. As he lets go of the air in his lungs he takes off the rest of his suit with shaky hands. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door with a soft click. He walks to the shower curtain and pulls it back slightly to look inside. Peter has his back to wade and gets a breathtaking view of his backside.  
(Would you look at that view)  
[He wasn’t kidding about the moles either] 

Wade steps into the shower and walks up to Peter placing his hands on his waist. Peter hums softly and is about to turn around to face Wade but the grip he has on Peter’s waist tightens. “Not yet baby boy. I-... I haven’t been undressed in front of anyone in a long time. I need a few to adjust.” Wade confessed quietly with a slight quiver to his voice. So Peter backs up so his body is aligned with Wades. His half hard on presses into Peter’s butt crack perfectly, as Peter leans his head back on his shoulder and turns to look up at Wade. Peter brings his hand up to Wade’s jaw to he can guide him down into a kiss. 

Wade brings boths of his hands to the front of Peter’s chest, gliding down his toned body as the shower water is hitting both of them. Wade grabs the sides of Peter’s rib cage and squeezes, and Peter melts in his arms. Peter arches his back and pretty much mews out a moan. Wade tries to hide the smirk that grows while they kiss but he is doing a bad job of it. Peter thrusts his ass against Wades burning hard on to get back at him. Wades gasp is swallowed up by the younger man licking the inside of Wades mouth. 

Wade grabs hold of Peter’s dick and starts stroking, while the other hand grabs under his cock to take a firm hold of his balls. Peter jolts like he just got shocked by electricity. 

The longer and faster that Wade strokes Peter off has started to drive the younger man wild. Pretty soon he pulls his lips away from Wade’s lips and literally begs Wade to open him up. 

Peter softly begs him to fuck him like a mantra. “Shh baby, I’ve got you. Do you have any lube in here?” Wade asks looking around slightly. 

“Ya, right behind you. The coconut oil” 

Wade looks back and sees a generic bottle of liquid coconut oil, which was already half gone. 

“What have you been using all this for huh?” 

Peter turns bright red and looks away clearing his throat. “Well uh, I like to bring my toys in here and I always forget the lube. Soo that’s the next best thing.” 

Wade slicks up his fingers as Peter tells his story and then uses his index finger to gently poke through is crack. Peter takes a breath and bites away his smile as Wade pushes in the first finger. As Wade starts moving back and forth he is noticing how relaxed and open Peter already is. Laughing softly Wade asks, “you seem pretty ready for the next finger” 

“Yes please” he moans

Wade opens the bottle back up and pours a crap ton all over his fingers, not even caring when some of it spills out between his fingers. “Relax now” he says as he pushes 3 fingers inside Peter. 

Peter yells out a loud moan and 2 shots of cum spill out of his aching cock. Peter moans out a lot of f bombs and Wade can’t get enough of it. 

After almost 2 minutes of Peter getting used to the girth of three fingers he is already moaning for more. “Please just let me have your dick. Please” 

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you, hold on. Let me but some oil on.” 

“No no. I’m already slicked up just put it in.” 

“Well damn. Okay” wade says with a smile as he watches Peter lean forwards slightly and stick his ass out more. Wade grabs Peter’s waist and uses his thumbs to pull apart his ass cheeks and lines up. Pushing forwards so that his tip teasingly touches the opening. Peter whines “come on wade” and pushes back so the head of the cock slips through. “Oh fuck” both say. 

But just as wade moves forwards to get closer to Peter’s ass he slips on the coconut oil that fell to the ground. Wade let’s out a yelp and instinctively he grabs on to Peter harder and brings him down with him. As Wade falls on his ass, Peter gets fully sheathed on Wades cock. Peter’s voice gets caught in his throat and his eyes are wide. Peter feels so full he has the feeling he is going to throw up. Peter needs to remind himself to breath after a few moments. 

“Oh god I’m sorry baby boy are you okay? Are you hurt?!”

Peter only nods as he tries to find his voice. 

“Ya- *clears throat* yes I’m good. It’s just- Jesus Christ you’re so thick. I’m just going to need a few minutes to adjust.”

Wade guides him back to rest against his chest and starts rubbing his body and muscles to try and relax him. Because holy shit does his ass have a very tight grip on his cock right now. Wade takes Peter’s cock in hand and rhythmically starts stroking slowly. After a few minutes Peter lazily uses his foot to turn the handle of the shower off. 

“It’s going to get cold soon” he mutters mostly to himself. 

Soon enough once Peter is relaxed around Wades dick and both are equally as hard, Peter sits back up and brings his knees to the sides of him. Beginning to make small movements back and forth, “Here let me help” wade says as he grabs Peter’s waist and helps lift him up and down. Then Peter leans forward, putting his hands on the tops of Wades thighs to help give leverage in each thrust. 

Peter has his head tilted back as he makes soft grunts and moans. While Wade watches his dick being swallowed up by Peter’s eager asshole, letting out moanful winces as he tries to hold back cumming. 

Then Peter hesitates for a second and his asshole tightens, then he quickly goes back to bouncing on Wades cock as he rides out his orgasm. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck” wade mutters out as he cums inside Peter. 

They both lean back and catch their breath and look at some of the cum the made it onto Peter’s stomach. Wade fingers at it and then brings it up to Peter’s mouth the lick at. Peter’s tongue darts out and kitten licks it, he gives a startled “uhugh” and his body seems to cringe. They both laugh hard at his reaction. “It’s so salty” Peter says between laughs. 

After a few minutes they both get up and help to clean up the mess they made of each other. Peter’s heart swells with a new warmth, as Wade makes his hair look like Jimmy Neutron. It feels so domestic and homey, like they have been doing this for years. 

Once they get into Peter’s bed, Wade in a pair of light grey sweats and a overly large red iron man shirt. Peter is in his black boxer briefs and periodic table T-shirt that sorta got shrunk in the drier. Peter nestles up against Wade, with his head resting in the slight drip between Wades shoulder and pectoral muscle. Wade turns to face him, the arm that Peter is resting on comes up to hug Peter’s ribs and the other hand rests on Peter’s ass cheek. Their legs merge together comfortably. Peter feels so warmed and safe, he is about to fall asleep when he mummers. “Happy daddy’s day”  
Wade hides his smile in Peter’s towel dried hair, having never been so happy in his life. The boxes both have their way of agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and sexy stuff in the next chapter. Will update the tags then. Thank you for reading. Say tuned for part 2!


End file.
